Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Gallery
A gallery of images from, or related to, the film Guardians of the Galaxy. Screenshots Milano on Eath.png YoungPeterQuilllistingtohiswalkmen.png Mr._Quill.png Meredith Quill.png Young Peter Quill Running.png Young Peter Quill.png Morag 1.jpg Morag 2.jpg Morag 3.jpg Orloni3.png GOTG Title Screen.png Gotgstill-03.jpg OrbTemple1-GOTG.png OrbTemple2-GOTG.png Starlordorb.png OrbTemple3-GOTG.png Orb1-GOTG.png Korath 1.png Korath.PNG Korath.png Korath trailer.png Korath Temple.png KorathGrabTheOrb-GOTG.png Korath 3.png Starlordcloseup.jpg Korath 2.png Quad Laser2.png Morag 2.png Star-Lord-Escape-Morag-Jump.png Sakaarans.png Sakaarans-GOTG.png Sakaaran Soldier.png GotG T2 7.png Milano on Morag.png Bereet1-GOTG.png Kree Protests.png YonduPeter-GOTG.png Guardians Of The Galaxy OPB0137 comp v016.1035.jpg Ravagers morag 1.jpg Ravagers morag 2.jpg Ravagers morag 3.jpg Yondu-Kraglin-Morag.png DarkAster-GOTG.png Ronan1-GOTG.png Ronan's ceremony.png Exolon-Gotg.png Iwilldestroyyouandyourworld.png NebulawithRonan-GOTG.jpg Gamora1-GOTG.png Nebula-Dark-Aster-First-Scene.png KorathReportsToRonan-GOTG.png YouWillNotFail.png StanLee-GOTG.png Star-Lord and Bereet on Xandar.png WereGonnaBeRich-GOTG.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Rocketandgrootonxandar.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Grootatafountain.png PetervsGamora-GOTG.png Rocket Groot Attack Gamora.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Rocket trailer.png Rocketakingaim.png Nova Corps Headquarters.png Nova Prime's Assistant.png Saal,_Assistant_and_Prime.png Nova corps.jpg Rhomann2.PNG GamoraRonanNebulaThanos.jpg Gamora.jpg Rocket_prison_file.jpg Groot's rap sheet.png Star-Lord's rap sheet.png PHq4hOE6ntOTtz_1_m.jpg Groot3-GOTG.png Ain'tnothinglikemeexceptme.png Kyln.png GamorainPrison.png Rocket in Prison.png RocketBedHair-GOTG.png Drax-Attacks-Gamora.png PeterinKyln-GOTG.png PeterTalkingwithDrax-GOTG.png PeterTalkingwithDrax1-GOTG.png Moloka Dar.png IsASymbol-GOTG.png RocketShock-GOTG.png Sanctuary-GOTG.png ThanosThrone2.jpg RonanTheOtherArguing-GOTG.png Ronan and the Other.jpg The Other face.png TheOtherDeath-GOTG.png NebulaSanctuary-GOTG.png Ronan_Sanctuary.png RonanThanos.png ThanosAppears-GOTG.png Thanos2-GOTG.png ThanosSpeaks.png ThanosFace.png ThanosThreatensRonan-GOTG.png TheMeetingEnd-GOTG.png Thisisonefight_youwon’twin.jpg RonanAngry-GOTG.png Thanos sitting on his throne.png ThanosSittingOnHisTrone2.jpg Thanos GOTG.png ThePlan-GOTG.png GrootMutiny-GOTG.png GrootMutiny2-GOTG.png RocketCatch-GOTG.png Groot2.PNG PHGnZBQg2qVWKM_1_m.jpg Drax2.PNG GamoraVsGuard.png Gamorafrogposition.png Guardians Set.jpg RocketNotHelping-GOTG.png Starlorwithhisgunsandhelmet.jpg Starlordzippinghisjacket.jpg Electric Shock1.png Electric Shock2.png Gog9.jpg Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Rocket with bomb.png RocketSnarl.png YonduBroker.png YakaArrowBroker.png Giantskullinspace.png Knowhere.png Knowhere.jpg Gog1.jpg GotG T2 3.png Gog4.jpg Gog6.jpg Boot of Jemiah.png Orloni'sGame.png Rocket Bar.png Drax and Goot Bar.png Space Bar.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png GotG T2 8.png RocketVsDrax-GOTG.png DraxVsRocket.png Carina Welcomes.png Museum.png Chitauri Museum.png Cosmo Museum.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-trailer-11.png TaneleerTivanCollector.jpg CollectorInfinityStones.png Infinity stones low.png Aether Tesseract Groot.png Thecollectorshakinghisfists.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Eson1-GOTG.png Esonsearcher.png Esons staff.png Cosmic Beings.png Cosmic Beings death.png TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png CarinaDying-GOTG.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png GotG T2 9.png DraxLose-GOTG.png PeterSavingGamora.png Gamora Helmet-2.png Gamora Helmet.png Star-Lord-Gamora-Space.png RavagersWelcomePeter.png EverybodysGotDeadPeople-GOTG.png GrootwithDrax.png RocketSympathy-GOTG.png Thanos Hologram.png KorathUniversalWeapon.png Yondu-Threatens-Star-Lord.png RocketAttentionIdiots-GOTG.png RocketAdjustment-GOTG.png GuardiansBeforeBattle.png Guardians1ststill.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxyship.jpg Rocketcapture.JPG Nebula.jpg Nebula.PNG Gamora2.PNG|Deleted Scene Starlord2.PNG 1392787914000-ft-comicon-s-t-grd09-wt06-080613088667.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-teaser-trailer-7.png Gotgstill-04.jpg Gotgstill-pratt03.jpg Ronan1.PNG Gotgstillone.png 97t0.png Nebula GOTG.jpg Activating Helmet.png GotG T2 1.png GotG T2 2.png GotG T2 5.png GotG T2 6.png Gog8.jpg Gog7.jpg Gog5.jpg Gog3.jpg Gog2.jpg Ronan.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png IAmGroot.png Rocketincockpit.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png Thismightnotbethebestidea.png Ronansitting.png Ronanbeinghandedhisweapon.png Ronan the Accuser.png Grootsglowingflowers.png GuardiansDarkAster.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootlooks.png NovaprimeIraniRael.png Milano_Space.png Xandar.JPG Xandar1.PNG Awesome Mix Vol. 1.png HadronEnforcer.png Star-lord.png Quill trailer.png Gamora trailer.png Ronan trailer.png Xandar_Tv_Spot.png Starlord laughing in the cockpit.png Drax Stance.png Rocket and Groot.png Star-Lord and Rhomann Dey.png Raelprofile.png Irani Rael, Gamora and Star-Lord.png Gamora green light.png Rocket in prision.png Rocket Smiling.png Rocket Face.png Ourworldsarefacinganunstoppablethreat.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Nova Corps Warroom.png Youjustwanttosuckthejoyoutofeverything.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Star-Lord Shooting.png Gotg Battlefield.png Necrocraft.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Rocketputs2wirestogether.png Ronan.jpg Milano2.PNG Drax in Prison.jpg Gamora in Cuffs.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg Star-LordGrin.png Sowhatifitsbetterthan11percent.png Ronansitingwithstaff.png Ronanfrontalview.png Ronandustintheair.png Rocketonbattlefield.png Rocketaiminghisgun.png Butfirstyougottogothroughus.png Ronan shot.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png RonanwithNebula.png SakaaransBattleXandar-GOTG.png Ronan'sShip.png Ronanaboutofight.png Rocketsayinghislaughisreal.png Rocketintheshadows.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png Draxdestroyingamachine.png Star-Lordinprison.png Ronanglowing.png NovaPrime1-GOTG.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Y2.JPG Y1.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg PrattChest.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg Kdsajnsfd.jpg Clem So Kyln Prisoner Guardians Of The Galaxy.jpg RonanAndNebula.jpg 22.jpg Kraglin.png Quad Blasters.png Star-Lord-After-Battle.png Star-Lord-Body-Destroyed-Orb.png Star-Lord-saves-Rocket.png Star-Lord-Yondu-Planning.jpg Star-Lord-Yondu-Arrow.png Star-Lord-Pilot-Battle-GOTG.png ParkinXandar.png Rocketsmirking.png Youvegotissuesquill.png Czqi9ww.jpg Star-LordSandstorm.png Ronanonhisthrone.jpg Draxturns.jpg QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Awesomemixview.jpg TheGuardianswithTheRavagers-GOTG.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Korathlook.jpg Kyln 2.png The Kyln 2.png Cybernetic_Rocket.png HowardtheduckGOTG.png Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0290 comp v053 grade.1083.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE8123 comp v004.1023.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE5540 comp v053 grade.1015.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB4575 comp v209.1038.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA2190 comp v024.1028.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0735 comp v167.1106.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1940 comp v176.1135.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST0010 comp v062.1090.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy RPS0005 comp v046.1118.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NPS5265 comp v101 grade.1074.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0640 comp v017.1029.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0420 comp v012 grade.1027.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0330 comp v073 grade.1110 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0270 comp v026 grade vf02.1052.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOA0100 comp v439 grade.0801.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ1390 comp v075 grade.1032.jpg NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy TRC1100 COMP V044.1043.jpg Star-LordMaskupclose.png Star-LordandDeylookattheMilano.png Guardians Of The Galaxy XBS0190 comp v003.1002.jpg Yondu Portrait.png Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ0600 comp v033 grade.1203.jpg Bereetpic.jpg RocketAnnoyed.png Ravager Mothership.png M-ship.png GuardiansinthePrisonTower.jpg Power Stone Orb.png Power Stone Orb2.png Dark_Elf_Museum2.png Howard on a cage.png Krylorian Museum.png Moloka Dar.jpg Ravagers fleet.png MFA0400 comp v113.1483.jpg KLX0300 comp v087 grade.1022.jpg KLE5430 comp v109 grade.1063.jpg KLE0350 comp v048 tech.1047.jpg FBC0730 comp v026.1003.jpg FBB6687 comp v004.1048 R.jpg FBB0335 comp v119.1024.jpg FBA0500 comp v157.1029.jpg EST1950 comp v150.1059 R.jpg Dark Elf.jpg TDW1235 comp v019.1127.jpg PBD0005 comp v126.1038.jpg OPS4000 comp v393.1139.jpg OPS3420 comp v231.1249.jpg NPS1570 comp v122 grade.1036.jpg NPS0345 comp v021 grade.1104.jpg NBJ0640 comp v040 grade.1058.jpg The other.jpg FBB6580 comp v366.1079.jpg FBB4593 comp v078.1044.jpg ft_comicon_s_t_grd09_wt06_080613.089305.jpg Cosmo2-GOTG.png Novacorp.jpg ThanosHologram.png ThanosHologram3.png NoMasterKorathRonan.png Nebula12.png Groot-smile-gotg.png KorathDeath.png GrootChoices-GOTG.jpg GrootSacrifices-GOTG.jpg BeholdYourGuardiansOfTheGalaxy.png RonanSurprised-GOTG.png PetervsRonanDanceoff.png RonanVsPeter.png Peter's_mom.png RocketBabyGroot.png OrbContained-GOTG.png Rhomann Dey's Family.png Dancing Groot.png Guardians Of The Galaxy XMF0390 comp v003.1076.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLP0460 comp v172 grade.1005.jpg Groot-StarLord-GOTG.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLP0450 comp v225 grade.1091.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBE0875 comp v081.1060.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBC0080 comp v067.1071.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB6833 comp v025.1018.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB6634 comp v321.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB4621 comp v067.1031.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA2027 comp v038.1088.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0649 comp v162.1016.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0150 comp v228.1014.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST0740 comp v089.1093.jpg Star Blasters Barrier.png Yondu and Arrow.png Broker.png Brokerr.jpg Xandarians low.png Xandar Planet Low.png Orloni.png R4.PNG Holographic_Creation.png Groot spores.png Peter Quill's Walkmen.png Monstrous Inmate.jpg RonanInotrememeberkillyoufamily.png RonanOrb-GOTG.png RonanPowerful-GOTG.png NovaCorpsInBattle.png RonanUniversalWeapon-GOTG.png Kree.png Star-Lord_Xandar.png GuardiansOrb.png RavagersGuardians-GOTG.jpg HappyDrax-GoTG.png Collector's_Museum_-_Outside.png Kyln_Assault.png RonanNebulaKyln-GOTG.png Ravager Construction.png Eclector.png Rocket holding Groot.png Bereet-Battle_of_Xandar.png Ti Asha GotG.png Retractable Blade.png Holographic Scanner.png Gravity Mine.png Sakaarans Battle.png Novahq.png Novaprimeoffice.png Power Stone-Clean.png Goth Ravager.jpg Rhomann Dey's Daughter.jpg Rhomann Dey's Wife.jpg Alien Nova Pilot.jpg Nova Starblaster Pilot.jpg Nova Centurion.jpg Ravager Pilot.jpg One-Eyed Ravager.jpg Knowhere Dispatcher.jpg 'Drop the Leg' Guard.jpg Rifle Guard.jpg One Legged Prisoner.jpg Watchtower Guard.jpg Burly Prisoner.jpg Mottled Prisoner.jpg Kyln Prisoner.jpg Sad Woman with Horns.jpg Mena Guard.jpg Mean Guard.jpg Angry Guard.jpg Head Riot Guard.jpg Rhomann Dey's Partner.jpg Nova Arresting Pilot.jpg Pretty Xandarian.jpg Xandarian Ladies' Man.jpg Sacrifice Nova Corpsman.jpg Horuz's Mate.jpg Meredith Quill's Best Friend.jpg Meredith Quill's Brother.jpg Meredith Quill's Mother.jpg Dark_Aster_crashing.png Necrocraft Arrow.png Necrocrafts Chasing Gamora.png Sakaaran Guards.png Tivan Dispatch Center.png Peter Quill Backpack.png Quad Laser1.png Quad Dual.png Quad Dual2.png Hadron Enforcer Aim.png Hadron Enforcer Ammo.png RonansHammerPowerStone-GOTG.png PowerGemDive-GOTG.png StarLordGrabsPowerGem-GOTG.png NASA Orange Suit.png Jotun GotG.png New Orb.png GuardiansDestroyRonan-GoTG.png RocketYoullDieInSeconds-GOTG.png RocketTinkering-GOTG.png RocketSmirk-GOTG.png RocketRelieved-GOTG.png RocketPodPilot-GOTG.png RocketIfThingsGetReallyHardcore-GOTG.png RocketHotwire-GOTG.png Guardians trailer.png PowerGem-GOTG.png RonanFear-GOTG.png Ronan's Death.png Yonducharactershot.png Kraglin-Low.png GrootandSpores.jpg Strang tentacles.jpg Tall slender creature.jpg Ronan-0.png TrollOrb-GOTG.png YonduSmiles.png Nebula-Klyn-Guard.png Nebula-Fight-Gamora.png Nebula-Dark-Aster-Explosion.png Nebula-Orb-Explosion.png Nebula-Broken-Jaw.png Nebula-Escape1.png GotG T2 4.png Cosmo.png CollectorCosmo.png Guardians Of The Galaxy HTD0030 comp v049.1059.jpg HowardDrink-GOTG.png Collector-survives-explosion.jpg Collector-explains-the-Stones.jpg Ronan-Armor.png Ronan-Evil-Laugh.png Ronan-YouBurn.png Rocket-After-Crash.png Rocket-begs-Groot-tear.png Rocket-cries-Groot.png Rocket-Orb-mocking-Collector.jpg Rocket-Explosion.png Rocket-Orbsorbs-Orb.png Rocket-Raccoon-crashes-ship-GoTG.jpg Ronan-strangles-Drax-Dark-Aster.jpg Korath-Canon.jpg Korath-encounters-Star-Lord.jpg Korath-YouWillNeverMakeItToRonan.jpg Drax-Gamora-After-Fight-Knowhere.png Drax-Orbsorbs-Orb.png Drax-speaks-to-Day.png Drax-strangled-Ronan.png Drax-YES-GOTG.png Gamora-tries-to-save-Nebula.png Gamora-saved-by-Groot.png Gamora-Dying-Space-GOTG.png Gamora-Dances.png Gamora-After-Battle.png WeAreGroot-Tears-GOTG.png Nebula-Pilot.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-movie-imagedraxgamora.jpg Drax-Battle-Chocked-Ronan.jpg Drax-Yondu-GOTG.jpg Guardians-Drax-shoots-Nebula.jpg Kraglin-Celebrates.jpg Star-Lord-Rhomann-Dey-Arrest.png Rhomann-Dey-LineUp.png Rhomann-Dey-gets-call.png Rhomann-Dey-with-Family.png Garthan-Saal-ItsATrick.png Garthan-Saal-Crushed.png Irani-Rael-HeIsSlaughteringChildren.png Nova-Prime-watches-Battle-of-Xandar.png Yondu-wants-the-Orb.png Yondu-Captures-StarLord-Gamora.jpg Drax-confronts-Gamora-shadows.jpg Gamora-threatens-Drax.jpg Gamora-breakout-Orb.jpg Gamora-WeAreNotLeaving.jpg Nebula-chases-Gamora-GotG.jpg Nebula-challenges-Gamora.jpg GamoraVsNebula.jpg Nebula-YoureBothCrazy.jpg Gamora-holds-back-Drax.jpg Gamora-YouAreDispicable.jpg Gamora-escapes-Nebula-ship.jpg Nebula-arm-repair.jpg Godslayer.jpeg Godslayer Retracted.jpeg Godslayer Knife.jpeg Guardians Team.png Temple Vault 1.png Temple Vault 2.png RonanGlaresAtDrax.jpg RonanPinsDrax.jpg RonanLearnsOfStarLord.jpg RonanNebulaKorath-Thanos.jpg Ronan-YouDareOpposeMe.jpg Ronan-KylnPrison.jpg Ronan-CleansesKylnPrison.jpg RonanNebula-CleansesKylnPrison.jpg RonanNebula-NovaCorpsAttack.jpg Ronan-PurpleLightShow.jpg Celestials-OrbPower-GotG.jpg DraxThreatensDispatcher.jpg DraxArrivesAtKnowhere.jpg Drax-YoureAnImbecile.jpg DraxGamoraGroot-ExplosionLight.jpg Drax-ILikeYourKnife.jpg Drax-FirstLook.jpg Draxwith2blades.png KraglinYondu-DiscussEgo.jpg Yondu-ToyShopping.jpg YonduCornered-GotG.jpg Yondu-Crashlanding.jpg Yondu-HappyFace-GotG.jpg YonduArrivesOnKnowhere.jpg Drax-GotG-EndingSmile.jpg DraxGamora-DiscussRevenge.jpg Guardians-PurpleLightShow.jpg DraxFiresHEnforcer.jpg Drax-SavedByGroot-Sleeping.jpg Drax-YouDidIt.jpg DraxStarLord-FunnySmile-GotG.jpg Drax-FairyLights.jpg Drax-BattleOfXandar-Flying.jpg Drax-ChoosingClothes.jpg Drax-IWillFightBesideYou.jpg Drax-IWasThinkingOfSomethingElse.jpg DraxSavedFromDrowning.jpg Drax-vs-Ronan-GotG.jpg Korath-MasterYouCannot.jpg Promotional PHESjzPzPIwlIL_1_m.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Gardiensdelagalaxie.jpg|Teaser poster GuardiansoftheGalaxyTheatricalPoster.jpg|Theatrical poster GOTG Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster guardians_of_the_galaxy_ver13_xxlg.jpg|Korean Poster GotG_Korean_Poster_textless.jpg GotG Star-Lord Poster.jpg|Star-Lord Poster GotG Gamora Poster.jpg|Gamora Poster GotG Gamora Poster Alternate.jpg|Alternate Gamora Poster GotG Drax Poster.jpg|Drax the Destroyer Poster Rocket and Groot.jpg|Rocket Raccoon and Groot Poster GotG Rocket Poster.jpg|Rocket Raccoon Poster GotG Groot Poster.jpg|Groot Poster Ronan poster.jpg|Ronan the Accuser Poster Korath poster.jpg|Korath the Pursuer Poster Nebula poster.jpg|Nebula Poster Yondu Poster.jpg|Yondu Udonta Poster Rhomann Dey Poster.jpg|Rhomann Dey Poster Irani Rael Poster.jpg|Irani Rael Poster KoJFtyD.jpg|The Collector Poster Imax-poster-for-guardians-of-the-galaxy-released-new-gotg-imax-poster-by-marko-manev.jpg|IMAX Poster GOTG Logos 07with-subhead-1-560x377.jpg 8lu7JTi.jpg Gotg new logo.png Izh1.png Drax the Destroyer274682674.png Star-Lord870375403.png Rocket Racoon74846890.png Groot675849303.png Gamora75873839.png Rocket from poster.jpg Groot from poster.jpg Drax from poster.jpg Star-Lord from poster.jpg Gamora from poster.jpg Korath Promotional.jpg Drax Promo Wall Decor.png Drax Promo Wall Decor 2.png Groot Promo Art Decor.jpg Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png Gamora Promo Art Decor II.jpg Rocket Promo Art Decor I.png Rocket Promo Art Decor II.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor I.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor II.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor III.png Ronan Promo Art.png Star-Lord Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Guardians Empire Heroes.jpg|Empire cover - Heroes Guardians Empire Villains.jpg|Empire cover - Villains Rocket Cutout Render.png Overlay_characterstarlord_desktop.jpg Overlay characterrocket desktop.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Overlay charactergamora desktop.jpg Overlay characterdrax desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar rocket.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar gamora.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar drax.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar badge.png GotGDraxtextlessposter.jpg GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GotgIMAXFirstLookPoster.jpg Gamora Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Star-Lord Entertainment Cover.jpg GotG_Weaponless_Poster_textless.jpg BtAcqx7CQAEDLk3.jpg Groot textless.jpg Drax textless cropped.jpg Collector textless cropped.jpg CollectorGotgTextlessPoster.jpg RonanGotgTextlessPoster.jpg GuardiansOfTheGalaxy3DComboPack.jpg Gotg One Month DVD Promo.jpg DanceOffBro-GoTG.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg Gamorapose.png Galactic Adventurer.png Guardians Lego poster.png GOTG SDCC Poster.jpg GOTG Mondo poster.jpg Drax mondo poster.jpg GOTG illustrated poster.jpg Star-Lord illustrated poster.jpg Drax illustrated poster.jpg Rocket illustrated poster.jpg Groot illustrated poster.jpg Ronan illustrated poster.jpg Star-Lord EW raccoon shoulder.png Star-Lord EW bar.png Star-Lord EW gun.png Star-Lord EW raccoon.png Star-Lord EW.png Star-Lord promo.jpg Textless GOTG Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Gotg Poster AU.jpg Concept Art Guardians GroupKey 01d Brighter2-560x243.jpg Starlordconceptart.JPG Guadian-5-590x373.jpg Grootconceptart.JPG Rocket-raccoon-590x336.jpg Draxconceptart.jpg 212px-Marvelphasetwopreview13.jpg 212px-Moseisley.png 212px-Ships.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-movie-art-tron.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-concept-art-final.jpg Star-Lord.png Gamora.png Groot.png Drax the Destroyer.png Rocket Raccoon.png Guardians-set-pics.jpg Quill-Rocket.jpg Milano Spaceship.jpeg Milano Concept.jpg Milano Concept 2.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Movie-Ship-Art.jpg Concept Dark Aster.jpg Peter Quill Concept Art.jpg Nebula Gotg Concept Art.jpg NovaConceptArt.jpg GotGConceptArt1.jpg GotGConceptArt2.jpg GotGConceptArt3.jpg GotGConceptArt4.jpg Sakaaran Concept Art.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 1.jpg Hadron Enforcer Concept.jpg Nebula Andy Park Gotg Concept Art I.jpg Nebula Andy Park Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Korath Gotg Concept Art.jpg Korath_Concept.jpg Nova Corpsmen Gotg Concept Art.jpg Collector Gotg Concept Art.jpg NebulandGamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg NebulaAndyParkGotgConceptArtII.jpg NebulaAndyParkGotgConceptArtI.jpg GamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg Milla Gamorra ConceptArt AndyPark.jpg|Early concept art of as Gamora Jason Momoa as Drax.jpg|Early concept art of as Drax the Destroyer L40Fji4.jpg CwkV3Bm.jpg Mtwp3zu.jpg AmGQ9nS.jpg EFqTC9p.jpg TUVsKzV.jpg LuhZYX8.jpg AzTHrRJ.jpg YMWAwA9.jpg WBGOEoz.jpg Om75oO9.jpg Ynzf9I6.jpg LeJZSsr.jpg HskbnRr.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 03.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 05.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 04.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 02.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 01.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg OM8KWbT.jpg 7fIDgNi.jpg KrVlsV4.jpg RWsn8Nw.jpg JfFoCae.jpg GGYzoH8.jpg 4gnUfiQ.jpg Dark Aster Concept Art.jpg Tivan's Museum Gotg Concept Art.jpg Tivan's Museum Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Milano Gotg Concept Art.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 18.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 17.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 16.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 19.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 01.jpg UyOLc1q.jpg 5cmymqy.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 14.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 06.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 03.jpg OqNZbM9.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 07.jpg BcUomgF.jpg PMx1Mbm.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 13.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 12.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 11.jpg LadtxPa.jpg Ez9QhDf.jpg BxkKhE8.jpg ZMkF5Ec.jpg 8mntbUn.jpg Cvl1txT.jpg Ttd55Lu.jpg T9wFCpp.jpg WJwMDZV.jpg 4yx2Wj3.jpg PrDKbbC.jpg FpXr9O9.jpg 9bAMeCi.jpg Stmj6go.jpg JN8eyDk.jpg OjqNzCk.jpg I3eLq80.jpg RRQwuGP.jpg EI2YMsB.jpg 0WsIhqV.jpg XfBW6Vs.png EsFmqez.png DAWlTeg.jpg IBJt4vS.jpg NePmKcj.jpg Z6OhlLY.jpg DIVOpPJ.jpg LVr7Ja8.jpg ImanuXb.jpg Z4SA6mH.jpg J8LMBZt.jpg WSKGvog.jpg GApn0Mp.jpg F'saki Concept.jpg F'saki Concept2.jpg F'saki Concept3.jpg Rocket Concept.jpg Gamora Concept.jpg Guardians Concept.jpg XQW2Lsm.jpg HqMC0pC.jpg XZ0KddN.jpg EsvrPd7.jpg I3pJzlO.jpg V1L0FJy.jpg Rbo5enG.jpg GzkliMr.jpg Vz3Ssg1.jpg GY6l6TS.jpg VhAqSxp.jpg LcmYY6Q.jpg Nm7bOga.jpg Fck5iO6.jpg R4wCf5y.jpg N4sCvXT.jpg 2O1ZaBS.jpg NwLNnYm.jpg PvYYqOf.jpg Necrocraft Sanctuary.png B3fOV0HCIAE9TiJ.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Yondu Concept Art.jpg 59U9P8U.jpg NvKTnDq.jpg Obj9DbE.jpg WoN4hny.jpg BF2jKRk.jpg SrlmnMT.jpg JCE7Wng.jpg NjwzdtY.jpg LT2FScW.jpg IjwyeFi.jpg If06V1o.jpg A2wxcBk.jpg TDNNqMm.jpg SQWj0p9.jpg 4McCGHj.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 12.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 11.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 10.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 09.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 08.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 07.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 06.jpg Repaired Milano Concept Art.jpg SZIkLa4.jpg PdVHYX1.jpg 9hZPuXJ.jpg WKzwwSe.jpg IBMcRct.jpg Z2PSpSq.jpg FV9rdul.jpg Y0UtKsr.jpg 0XVdFOF.jpg RlMLNfh.jpg Kh63JgJ.jpg JWVM2wg.jpg A09VxOH.jpg JMWEDGO.jpg UMfzdbf.jpg ZBj73ue.jpg BeWnvD7.jpg Rv14eG8.jpg Uf7Fo7K.jpg VAqkEWJ.jpg CILeLgE.jpg S1Cg2RC.jpg H71zFJz.jpg DLPWu7s.jpg Robc1KL.jpg Y73293f.jpg 0XkQwZB.jpg QznD80k.jpg Bqn4AnL.jpg SUU960f.jpg Fxq8hpI.jpg FUvkHBr.jpg 86hztPM.jpg M2G3rbJ.jpg RFK79zg.jpg ZHAtsBz.jpg YH7i4hq.jpg XPunAwp.jpg MRA04FQ.jpg Jug888e.jpg JoBMJ6V.jpg 4iYJ8h4.jpg GGhtNTj.jpg Z9I3IYP.jpg Fa3gvH2.jpg EFlJ5jy.jpg KmVLPMH.jpg M17VUnk.jpg 0pMiSrp.jpg 4wMJnpj.jpg 9WrlH0e.jpg EWTydHU.jpg|Spartax CNulyjw.jpg RmSrTqP.jpg ZSjkrsH.jpg ROVAACy.jpg WPKPiJB.jpg Bu3sKwPCUAARdZt.jpg 0e6qCVj.jpg JbMmH3j.jpg AgSd6Hu.jpg PPy1l6O.jpg DFOElGr.jpg Ory8kyi.jpg GwLtiau.jpg U44wQRa.jpg QjWrWOO.jpg Mwrs2wp.jpg 7d45c1-0fa9a252e4524c1bbf19909809982edfjpg-srb-p-764-533-75-22-0-127634.jpeg 7d45c1-88fa4162d4d34a6481f2e429f99984f9jpg-srb-p-764-563-75-22-0-127635.jpeg CphBS4A.jpg MAnWyqW.jpg XTUYYnb.jpg 1b7cpR8.jpg TN9nXXh.jpg AlLJaXS.jpg U8mtWbb.jpg 8FiTMZe.jpg GOTG concept 1.jpg GOTG concept 2.jpg GOTG Concept 2.jpg GOTG concept 3.jpg GOTG Concept 3.jpg GOTG concept 4.jpg GOTG Concept 4.jpg GOTG concept 5.jpg GOTG concept 6.jpg GOTG concept 7.jpg GOTG concept 8.jpg GOTG concept 9.jpg GOTG concept 10.jpg GOTG concept 11.jpg GOTG concept 12.jpg GOTG concept 13.jpg GOTG concept 14.jpg GOTG concept 15.jpg GOTG concept 16.jpg GOTG concept 17.jpg GOTG concept 18.jpg GOTG concept 19.jpg GOTG concept 20.jpg GOTG concept 21.jpg|Unused concept art of Tantalus GOTG concept 22.jpg GOTG concept 23.jpg GOTG concept 24.jpg GOTG concept 25.jpg GOTG concept 26.jpg GOTG concept 27.jpg GOTG concept 28.jpg GOTG concept 29.jpg GOTG concept 30.jpg GOTG concept 31.jpg GOTG Concept 32.jpg GOTG Concept 33.jpg GOTG Concept 34.jpg GOTG concept 36.jpg GOTG Concept 37.jpg GOTG concept 37.jpg Star Blaster Concept.jpg Kyln ConceptArt.png Necrocraft Concept.jpg Kyln Concept.jpg Kylin Groot & Rocket.jpg Big Groot.jpg Nova Corps Concept Art.jpg Star-Lord Concept Art.jpg Star-Lord Concept Art 2.jpg Star-Lord Concept Art 3.jpg Star-Lord Concept Art 4.jpg Andy Park Star-Lord Mask.jpg Cosmi-Rod Concept 1.jpg Cosmi-Rod Concept 2.jpg Cosmi-Rod Concept 3.jpg Cosmi-Rod Concept 4.jpg Drax Daggers Concept.jpg Gamora's Sword Concept 1.jpg Gamora's Sword Concept 2.jpg Omega 13 Concept 1.jpg Orb Case Concept.jpg Orb Concept.jpg Rifle Cannon Concept.jpg RR Weapons Concept 1.jpg RR Weapons Concept 2.jpg Staff Weapon Concept.jpg Staff Weapon Concept 2.jpg Behind the Scenes Rocket1-GotGBR.png Rocketvisualeffectstest.png Rocket2-GotGBR.png Rocket3-GotGBR.png Rocket Raccoon 2.png Groot1-GotGBR.png Groot2-GotGBR.png Groot3-GotGBR.png Groot VET.png Nova Prime set.jpg NovaPrimeGotG_set_pics.jpg Nova Guard.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-millennium-bridge.jpg Gotg_set_pics.jpg Guardians_of_the_galaxy_set_picture.jpg 359px-Rooker set Yondu.jpg Michael-rooker-guardians-of-the-galaxy-film-set-pics.jpg Yondu_set_picture.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-fire-set.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-starship-set.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-set-photo.jpg Firstrael.jpg Nova Corps2131.jpg Star-Lord 285.jpg Ronan 362.jpg Drax214.jpg Nova prime.png 3vej.png 4sfc.png 42hf.png 79k9.png 92dp.png Gvue.png Hrcc.png Ksij.png Svbb.png Vp3q.png Vpw8.png X30j.png 2wif.png GOTG shield 2.png GOTG shield.jpg Gotgset1.png Star Lord set.jpg Morag Temple Set.jpg Gunn Brothers.jpg Bereet.jpg Bereet2.jpg YqaZID7.png O5Fr4VI (1).png O5Fr4VI.png N2uI0Ja.png MuiSt3J.png HgN77P3.png HgN77P3 (1).png GzzaGHF (1).png GzzaGHF.png F4ZqvDR.png 977jMfj.png 8RLnMQC (1).png 8RLnMQC.png 0bQnLcK.png Lee Pace-Ronan Make up.png Lee Pace-Ronan Make up2.png Nebula, Gunn and The Other BTS.jpg Rockets Gun.jpg Rockets Feet.jpg Rockets Face 02.jpg Rockets Face 01.jpg Rocket Diagram.jpg B0ZfN0WCQAAL3f9.jpg Yondu_BtS.jpg Ti Asha-BtS.png Rainer_Children.jpg Novaprimeassistant.jpg RonanDancing.jpg|Deleted Scene Gotgset7.jpg Gotgset4.jpg Gotgset3.jpg Gotgset6.jpg Gotgset5.jpg Gotgset2.jpg Collector 1.png Collector 2.png Collector 3.png Collector 4.png Collector 5.png Collector 6.png Giant Blue Butterfly.png Plant.png Skulls.png Slugs Collector.png Tentacles.png Lee Pace Milano.jpg|Lee Pace on the Milano Star-Lord helmet early.jpg Stan_Lee_Collector_Standin.png Sean Gunn BTS.jpg Tyler Bates BTS.jpg|Tyler Bates as a Ravager Groot-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg Stunt-doubles-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg Xeronian Mask BTS 2.jpg Xeronian Mask BTS.jpg GotG Exolon Monks BtS.jpg Quarnyx Battery BtS.jpg SLShoots.jpg Merchandise AhnJONd.jpg QC8zSpR.jpg 9VIW10r.jpg PZl6WWa.jpg JnJUgv2.jpg 4uhDiWN.jpg SIAJOAo.jpg UXEMlPi.jpg TdkMris.jpg TP6PEIn.jpg 5BddpNG.jpg 1c5Mbq2.jpg K3j45Q9.jpg BJBSgZd.jpg E5rMgHC.jpg FGPfRgK.jpg RiQBbCF.jpg J4TcoAb.jpg VpMyPHT.jpg B6c7oz8.jpg LWdMToT.jpg YGWna9h.jpg XgEp8Rd.jpg HZO0Fot.jpg 53441be8e73b8.jpg 53441b7c5286f.jpg 53441af121ba3.jpg 53441a6a070b2.jpg 71o+P3CEUoL. SL1500 .jpg Funko-dancing-groot.jpg 54986b8f3443d.jpg 54986b5ce788c.jpg 54986af6b3b9c.jpg 54986c2ec8314.jpg 54986b2a34fb4.jpg Bv6VHFyIgAAkbKh.jpg UlUatei.jpg BeNR0po.jpg ZIHcMO5.jpg GOTG Funko-Rocket.jpg Star-Lord toy.jpg Gamora toy.jpg Dipn.jpg Groot toy 2.jpg Rocet toy.jpg Rocket toy 2.jpg Rocket toy 3.jpg Ronan toy.jpg Korath toy.jpg Nova Corps toy.jpg Sakaaran toy.jpg LEGO Star-Lord.jpg LEGO Gamora.jpg LEGO Drax.jpg LEGO Groot.jpg LEGO Rocket.jpg Lego GOTG set.jpg Lego Xandar box.jpg Lego Knowhere box.jpg Lego Nova Corps.jpg Lego Necrocraft.jpg Lego Ronan.jpg Lego Xandar.jpg Lego ship.jpg Lego Knowhere.jpg Milano toy.jpg Lego Milano 2.jpg Ship toy.jpg Star-Lord costume.jpg Stra-Lord costume 2.jpg Star-Lord mask.jpg Quad blaster toy 2.jpg Quad blaster toy 1.jpg Gamora makeup.jpg Gamora costume.jpg Drax costume.jpg Drax mask.jpg Drax mask 2.jpg Drax mask 3.jpg Drax knife.jpg Rocket costume.jpg Rocket costume 2.jpg Groot mask.jpg Groot gloves.jpg Rocket mask.jpg Rocket mask 2.jpg Rocket gloves.jpg Ronan mask.jpg Universal Weapon toy.jpg Rocket figure 3.jpg Rocket figure.jpg Rocket figure 2.jpg GOTG drinks.jpg GOTG mug.jpg GOTG lunchbox.jpg GOTG bag.jpg GOTG Funko.jpg GOTG minifigures.jpg GOTG stickers.jpg GOTG figure.jpg Star Lord toy.jpg Groot Rocket bust 3.jpg Groot Rocket bust 2.jpg Rocket Groot bust.jpg Rocket Hot Toy 4.jpg Rocket Hot Toy 3.jpg Rocket Hot Toy 2.jpg Rocket Hot Toy.jpg Star-Lord Toy.jpg Groot Hot Toy 6.jpg Groot Hot Toy 5.jpg Groot Hot Toys 4.jpg Groot Hot Toys 3.jpg Groot Hot Toys 2.jpg Groot Hot Toys.jpg Groot Rocket Hot Toy.jpg Rocket Groot Hot Toy.jpg Groot Rocket Hot Toys.jpg Rocket Groot Hot Toys.jpg Star-Lord figure 4.jpg Star-Lord figure 2.jpg Star-Lord figure.jpg Gamora figure.jpg Drax toy.jpg Groot toy.jpg Drax figure.jpg Groot figure.jpg Rocket toy.jpg Rocket toy 4.jpg Star-Lord Hot Toys.jpg Star-Lord Hot Toys 2.jpg Star-Lord Hot Toys 3.jpg Star-Lord hot toys 4.jpg Star-Lord Hot Toys 5.jpg Star-Lord Hot Toy 6.jpg Star-Lord Hot Toy 7.jpg Star-Lord Hot Toy 8.jpg Star-Lor Hot Toy 9.jpg Star-Lor Hot Toy 10.jpg Star-Lor Hot Toy 11.jpg Star-Lord model.jpg Guidebook Guardians of the Galaxy.jpg|Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Galleries Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film)